My School Days Diary
by Alewar Warinot
Summary: By the request of my classmates i will now create this romance, school life, comedy, shounen, mystery, sci-fiction, a bit mature and a harem story as they requested. Continued at my new story Levi of a Friend.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't own school days but I own the permission of my classmates to use them as characters in this story. First of all the classmates are in real world and exist but except for this perfect man and the perfect woman who will join us. In the mean time I will go ahead and tell our fictionate tale. but first my true name is Sean but I won't use my last name for this story or onforward.

The School Days Diary

"_Man so much for doing the right job"_ I thought as I was depressed about my grades.

"This is the worst." I said.

"Don't worry Sean you will do fine next time." Said my close friend Alfred. He is a simple man who wears glasses and has a low calibar on his grades but he proves that even without learning he is quite capable on somethings.

"Speak to yourself." I said to my right hand man. Recently he has been close to me and has been my right hand man for about a year, I also trained him to be strong and not be tortured but it seems he just doesn't want to get violent against someone.

"Hey guys, what are you doing." Said Danica my former childhood friend. We know each since grade 3 and the grading system here in the philippines is different than other countries.

"Hi Danica, I was talking about my grades and was pretty upset about it." I said.

"Let me have a look." She said. I gave my card and she took a good look, I think I am not prepared for this.

"You did pretty well, you even got top 14 in all of us 39 students including our traunt students." She said.

"Argg."

"What happened?" She asked.

"I think you just hit a blind spot." Alfred said.

"Well whatever we should go back to our sits the teacher is coming." She said.

"_Oh great more things to worry about." _I thought.

The teacher stepped in and has an announcement to tell us. Of course the class went silent and listened carefully to the announcement, well they are morely expecting an early leave to go home. That's a waste of education.

"Well class today we are having a new friend to join us." Oh great so we are having another classmate and have more problematic outcomes. Man I can't stop thinking negatively.

"Come in." She said and he came in and introduce himself.

"My name's Sam SanDiego." He said of course this gave me a shock. The whole class stared at me acting suspicious.

"I don't know him and I never met him before." I said.

"Hmm? Why do you say that?" The boy said.

"Um… it's nothing to worry about." I said.

"Alright class starting today he will be your new brother to our family. Please take care of him until then." Oh great here comes someone we don't see everyday.

"You may seat next to Sean, Sam. Sean raise your hand so that he can seat right next to you." I did what my teacher said and Sam is now my seat mate at my right for the rest of the school year.

"Nice to meet you Sean, from now on I will rely on you for now on. I will be under your care." He said with a smile which made some of our girl classmates blush in surprise and some of the boys go snap as they lost an opportunity to go home and lost their chance trying to have a girlfriend in the class but they mostly want to beat this guy up. Unfortunately for them..

"Hey guys." I got their attention.

"If you lay even one finger on him without my permission I will make you experience all the stages of hell." I said with a very bad look on my face.

"Yes boss." They quivered in fear as they return to their seat.

"Wow what enthusiam." He commented to me.

"It's nothing, in this class I am the strongest because I accidentally deafeted the most enthusiastic of the class to a challenge of official boxing last year. So they all see me as their superior which in my dismay a huge misunderstanding." I said as I remembered that I used a judo move by accident and almost killed him, luckily his strong and I protected his head.

"Wow such strength is needed to rule a country but to actually do this much and your just a high school student, it's very impressive." He said.

"Well that's the reason why I am always misunderstood by most of the class, the only ones who aren't afraid are the people who are close to me and my friends Danica and Alfred and my stubborn idiot classmate Gessle." I said in despair.

"Who's Gessle?" He asked.

"You will know him in due time, he is the most noticed in this class." I answered.

We didn't talk again because class was starting, in the middle of the class they commented about things unrelated and sometimes related to the subject but then he made a comment with his funny bone face and body.

"Hahahaha, his a funny guy who is he." I went silent as Sam asked me who he is.

"Gessle stop the foolishness and answer this question." The teacher said.

"Yes mam." He looked up on the question and as expected he answered it with his funny tone. My friend is amaze about him.

"So he is Gessle, you were right about him being the most notice in class but why did you guys become separated like this?" He asked.

Before I could answer Gessle made a song about me in it and of course I got angry and shouted telling him to be silent and of course he did but for only a few moments.

"That's the reason, everyday he would do that and make me pissed off and of course he is the only brave one who can do it in class." I said still angry which made my friend frightened a little.

"Gessle I would like to remind you that you are a special case and if you weren't he might just kick you ass without a problem." The teacher said.

"So his a special child huh." Sam said

"Bingo." I said.

The class ended and we are now eating our lunch. Of course I am the only one Sam is close to so we went to the canteen and ate lunch. I bought meat with rice while Sam bought the student meal set.

"Sean why don't you eat the student meal set?" He asked.

"I'm low on cash and earning for somethings for the last day of the week. You see I play this game Grand ***** and need more cash to get stronger. Sorry if I'm not much of a funny person." I said, sorry but I can't say products names here in this story.

"Well at least have this vegetables. It would make you energetic." He said, this handsome blond is getting on my nerves.

"Fine but I will leave you some, you need your green too." I said.

"Thank you Sean-kun." He said. Wait what did he called me in my last name.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Eat some vegetables." He said.

"No the other one." I said a little annoyed.

"Thank you Sean-kun." He answered.

"Yes that, it's japanese am I right? Are you a half japanese or something?" I said

"Well looks like I am caught of guard, yes I am a foreign exchange student and half-japanes and half-Pilipino." He said.

"Now that's explain your good dialect on japanese and your easy saying of english without a problem." I said.

"Could you please keep this a secret to everyone. I'm a bit shy to tell this to anyone else." He requested.

"I don't mind and I won't ask why you're here since it would lead me invovle in a couple of things. From now on you shall be my left hand man." I said to him.

"Okay as long you keep it a secret." Alright I now have a foreign friend. But I guess I'm a little bit happy about this.

"From now on if you want to ask anything come to me and I will help you out." I said making him hug me by surprise and made me emberassed infront of many other people.

"Alright if you don't stop now I will get angry at you." I said.

"Okay Sean-kun." He answered cutely at me. Of course this made me want to smack him but I held back.

"And quit with calling me "Sean-kun" and the japanese language. I don't know all of it's language you know." I said.

We finished our lunch and got back to our room. Class was a bummer with information that is not quite useful to me besides a bright future that I don't see before me. After the afternoon class we were dismissed early because of some public meeting they will have to attend.

"Sean let's walk home together." Said my right hand man.

"Okay I don't have much to do so let's get goihg." I said but was stop by Sam.

"Sean can I go to your house today." He asked with a cute handsome face of his and of course this led me with more problems of unwanted glares of both male and female classmates pointed at me except for Danica who went home early.

I glared back with my frightening eyes that made them step back 3 feet away and said "Okay" to course he was happy and hugged me again which striked my abdomen which made me almost caught out blood.

Me, Sam, and Alfred walked home together with me. But on the way Alfred departed from us because his home is in a different direction. We walked all the way to my house which is a tailoring shop.

"A tailoring shop!? Are you the heir of this shop." He asked.

"Well yes and no, I don't really mind if I own this shop." I answered.

We walked in and went upstairs to my room along to the stairs I saw my mom and dad coming down. I introduce them to Sam and they were quite happy that I brought over a new friend but I was blushing by that fact because I don't have much friends who come over to my house.

"This is my room." I said

"Wow this room is unexpectedly small but it suits you just right." He said.

"I don't mind but what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well .."

This scene is blocked due to privateness note its note a sexual act.

"Good bye Sam see you tommorow." I waved good bye to him and he left happily.

"What a day I should eat, do my homework, watch T.V., and get some sleep." I said and went inside and did what I just said. Before I slept I prayed and sleep peacefully for I know the next few days I will experience hell.

To be continued…

Sean: Okay that was short but to this day onward my friend Sam will take in the story until future events to come. Good luck Sam.

Sam: Why did you leave me with such a job Sean. It will be difficult you know, it's going to be one way or another to finish this.

Alfred: Yeah Sean leaving him in the cold and responsibility. You're the worst.

Sean: Call me whatever you want but he is the main character of this story and I'm just his support.

Alright that's enough you guys. We are leaving for today so take you rest until the next chapter.

Author's note: This is the epilouge of the sory and not the first chapter. I will not act unlit the main characters are in place. Please review this story and how you think about it. Until next time.


	2. Second on the line

Author note: It's been a while since I have updated my other stories but I will finish this up first since it was asked for. I will try and update this every day. But since it's the epilogue I will take over until Sam is mature enough to take care of himself and we will have some surprise guess here.

Sam: Oh great I'm a little nervous about this since it's my first time here.

It's okay I will take the lead until you are accustomed to them, then if you need help call to me ok.

Sam: Thank you Sean-kun.

Now send them of to the chapter.

The second on the line.

"_I get the feeling I have over stayed my welcome to this reality based story but it is by their request_." I thought as I walk towards school.

"_I guess you maybe confused reader but right now I am very depressed." _Yeah it's true I am depressed.

"_Alright here comes the day of despair and I have to treat my classmate to the very length of our sociaty." _I said as I near my classroom.

"Sean your late now tell me why are you late today." My teacher ask I neared my seat.

"Well… Come hear and I'll tell you." I said as I close my mouth to his ear and whispered what happened.

"I see, well take your seat." He said and so I did.

"Now class…" I skipped this because no one wants to hear a lecture in a novel story now would you.

"Finally class is over." I said as I give a sigh of relief.

"Your late, that's very rare of you." Said my right hand man.

"I know Alfred but I stayed up all night for this report." I said.

"Even so why do you look tired?" asked Sam.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said as I cover my face and try to get some rest.

"I guess we should leave him until the teacher comes in." Alfred said.

I was left alone for a while but Sam didn't left my side. Sigh.

"Sean why are you so secluded and cold towards other people?" He asked.

"It's better when you don't know why, though this world is always separated by the hearts of people the ones who truly understand are the one's who knows the truth about this world." I said.

"Then at least explain to me what happened." He said, he ignored my words didn't he well that's alright I don't mind really.

"Well I was late because…" I whispered to his ear about what happened.

"Wow harsh but I think you should get rest you look like a living corpse." He said.

"Thank you." I have fallen asleep but I was woken up again because the teacher came in.

"Okay class today we have another transfer student." She said. Oh great more things to worry about and this time I hope it someone easy not some kind of well a robot girl who came from Japan and is secretly here to know love from a guy he see most interesting and force herself to that guy who may or may not be me. But what are the odds of that really.( Note this isn't true in realism yet so just imagine it, I thought it would be nice to add more character to this story.)

"Come on in." She said. Now really what are the odds of that happening.

She came in and took a bow to all of us and said "Hello everyone my name is Clair Kayrein and I'm a humaniod robot girl." She said and bowed again and said "It's very nice to meet you all I hope you look after me for now on."

At that moment my jaw felt pain as it was wide open from this development. Of course my other classmates are awe-struck about this and asked question as I was ignored even by my close friends and Sam.

"How old are you?" Rani Clair said. (Note I'm not much good to remember names so sorry to my classmate.)

"Why did you come here to the Philippines and why this school." Said my other classmate Christian Balderama though he has a good point in that question, there are more school out their which are perfect for her so why here?

"Umm… I'm 14 years old and I came here to the Philippines because I was asked to be here by my creator, and this school was picked because he chose it for me." She said with her remarkable voice which made my male classmates go moe.

I gave up on being ignored and adjusted my jaw, I thought if I don't come close to her I might be ignored like everyone else so I will "seat right here at this chair." Wait a minute did I just hear my thoughts being read.

As I was about to looked around I felt the once again killing intent of my classmates. Don't tell me this is like the feeling of a popular guy being threatened because the hottest girl in class is sitting right next to him. Oh god please let it not be my most feared nightmares.

I looked around and saw her the robot girl(by the way think of her as an anime robot and clear the realism of this character) as she sit right next to my left smiling. Great my life is now being more threatened than usual.

Before I could get a word I noticed that my seat mate is quivering a little. I guess she is nervous but I know that what I'm seeing before me is that robots can't show feelings but this one must be special, alright once again I will ruin my reputation and get the misunderstanding and you get the picture.

"Hey guys." This called their attention."I would like to refrain myself from doing this but, I would like all of you guys to calm down!!" I said with a threatening glare.

They all where frightened about my glare but I didn't mind the attention as they were returning to their respective seats and not giving one word. I'm quite a sadist wouldn't you say.

"Thank you Mr.?" she looked confused of saying my name.

"Sean, just Sean." I gave my name as response so we can save sometime.

"Then Mr." I interrupted and said "Drop the Mr. and the –san, just Sean is alright to me." And then she proceeded and said "Then Sean from now on I will be under your care, hope you take care of me and not being a nuisance to you." She said with her angelic smile.

I on the other hand am not affected to her angelic smile and said "Not at all. You we're nervous earlier so I reacted so that you can calm down." I said while trying not to show a care about her being a nuisance.

"Thank you Sean" She said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

The teacher was teaching so I didn't paid attention to what she just did but after a minute of realizing what she had done. Steam came out of my body as my entire face turned red in a quick second who alarmed the fire alarm and the sprinklers activated but I was unconscious and didn't know what happened next.

In this I am completely unaware of what happened so this is a good time to practice Sam.

Okay Sean.

While Sean was lying unconscious on the floor while the sprinklers are still running, our teacher escorted our other classmates outside as I carried Sean outside the room with the help of our new class mate Clair.

We went outside as our classmates are formed in line and our teachers are arguing on what to do but I told our advisor on what had happened to Sean and was ordered to be taken to the clinic.

While at the clinic the doctor has rested him in bed and told us that he is alright which made us relax a bit and left the three of us to discuss of other matters with the teachers to talk about private things.

I was concerned about what happened and ask Clair if something happened to Sean.

"Did something happen to Sean as I was not paying attention to him?" I asked concerned.

"Well I just gave him a kiss on the cheek and then a minute later this happened." She said, so that's what happened.

"Although Sean is supposed to take care of me and everything I feel as if I'm the one at fault, I wish I could do something to help." She said. What a cute little girl thinking of the happiness of her friends.

"I have been thinking, why you are even here anyway is there a secret that you can't tell us." I said teasingly to my surprise she reacted as if she is hiding something from us.

"Well do you promise to keep it a secret." She said.

"Okay I can keep a secret we are from the same birth land anyway." I said with a thumb up sign.

"Okay my reason from coming here is…"

Okay Sam I will take it from here government secrets are troublesome to me so let's go back to what I was doing while unconscious.

_Uh… my head hurts, I feel like a ton of dead weight here and I'm hearing soft music. The light is calling me, am I dead? Or am I just experiencing a near death experience. I don't know but I got the feeling this won't last long._

_My child why have you come? Your time hasn't come yet my son. Return to your time and do what you must._

_Who are you? You sound like an old man but softer, I couldn't realize who you are. But why should I return?_

_My child you need to return your time will come but now you need to listen to my children. Guide them to me and I shall grant them happiness._

_Happiness? Why don't you give me some happiness here on earth? I am quite far away from you out there but why do I have to guide those people who have abandoned your heavenly kingdom. I don't understand?_

_My child you will understand one day and to why I have chosen you to do this job for me. If you succeed you shall gain happiness you never experience before. Now return my son, let my words guide you._

_Chosen… me but why. Wait I have something to ask you…_

I was cut off when I regained conscious, seeing that both Sam and Clair are right by my side.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my head because it still hurts.

"Sean!! You're awake!" Sam said. But I'm not dead yet Sam.

"Sean I'm glad you're alright." Clair said.

"Sorry that I have worried you two." I said rubbing their heads.

"Let's go to the teacher's lounge, I think I should withdraw for the day." I said while having a little trouble standing up.

Sam help get up while Clair said sorry many times over. I told her that it's okay but the truth is I'm not quite good with girls kissing me, its troublesome.

We went towards the teacher's lounge only to find that the only one left is our adviser.

"Sean why are still here, you can go home now." My adviser said.

"Wait a minute why? What happened?" I asked.

"Because of the incident today it is thought that it was a terrorist attack and we sent everyone home, well everyone except me I have to lock up." She said.

We went outside the lounge and got our bags, today is Friday and it's only 9:00 in the morning. What should I do today? Many options and just for today.

"Hey you two want to join me. We could have a good time." I said.

"Sure Sean, I already got ready just in case this happens." Sam said.

"I think I would like to join but I just don't know." She said.

"Do you have a cell phone?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered and showed me her cell.

I asked her to call her mom. She did and when she was talking to her I snatch the phone and talk to her mom. I explained what happened today and asked permission to let her hang out with us. Surprisingly she agreed and ended the call. How convenient the cell phone is today, I wish I have one.

"Well where should we go?" I asked the two.

"How about the mall." Sam said.

"I guess that would do." Clair said.

We went to the mall and played at the arcade. Sam and I played house of the dead, a team or single game. While at it Clair cheered us all the way to the final round. We defeated the final boss and did another game. We did a karaoke and Clair sang "My heart will go on", a bit surprising on how she knows the song but she did it perfectly said the scoring system. Sam on the other hand sang "It's my life", he did it pretty well but his score is just 95. He got angry a bit but handed the microphone to me. I sang one of my favorites "All Star", which really take out my all. It's very tiring to sing this because it's fast but I did well with a score of 98. Clair once again sang another classic song "Crazy for you", it was sang beautifully and made me cry but hid it so that they wouldn't notice. She got another perfect score which made me laid back. Sam sang Bon Jovi's "Bed of Roses"; he sang it with grace and love with a little dance. He got a perfect score with that which made me pump up for my turn. I sang one of my most favorites "Heaven by your side", this song is my dedication of love for my special someone. I got a perfect score and we left. We ate at Jolle* B** and ate some food. After that we got ourselves at a video renting store. I said that I will some videos to watch when we get ourselves to my house. They agreed and told them to get one movie. They went ahead and got a movie while I looked up at the horror section. I was confused on what to rent among the movies and asked the worker their which one is the scariest. He pointed out to a video called ****, I took it and went to the counter. There Sam and Clair gave me their videos. I expected it and found that Sam chose an animated video about space, while Clair chose a science fiction movie. I got to the counter and showed my membership I.D. I paid the amount that cause for the rent and extended the two videos that Sam and Clair have. After that we went to my house and they greeted my parents a good morning. We went to the guest room and played my scary video first. They screamed at the blood horror and suspense but I just said "Go and get them you undead." I liked horror recently and I don't mind the blood and ugly faces but the way the development of the story is what interests me. After the story was over we played Sam video and was intense of its drama and wonder in space, this bores me because I don't like drama. After that we finally played the science fiction story, it was good on how the story test the priority of people and brought a good end. It was 2:00 already and still running. I got nothing else fun we can do so I opened the computer and played at the internet. We look up on some things and read some manga; I showed some good manga to them and told them the story progression so far. After that we talked about some things about school. And then the time came that they must leave.

"Thank you Sean it was a good time." Clair said.

"Yeah I caught out blood watching that horror movie." Sam said. He was that afraid of horror stories. I better write a note about this in my guide.

"Well I will see you guys on Monday but if you guys don't mind you can come whenever you want." I said. It's an open invitation so they can make themselves at home.

"We shall think about it." Sam said.

The two of them left and I got myself to go to my room and take a nap.

The rest is now taken to Sam. Sam you go on ahead and tell us what happened after that.

Okay Sean.

We went ahead and waited for our parents to pick us up but before that I asked Clair about what we talked while we were back at school.

"Clair what you said back at school, is it true?" I asked.

"Yes, I came here to learn about love on this land. That's what my master told me." I she said.

"But isn't that a little extreme, I mean you almost look like a human but wouldn't you fail." I said.

"I know but chances are critical, we might find someone who will accept me as a whole person." She said.

"Well a miracle might happen and there he will show up your special someone." I said.

Our parents arrive and we both said our goodbyes. I was still thinking about that special someone but I won't have to worry when he shows up. And this is where I stop my explanation back to you Sean.

I didn't much understand but okay that's about it folks. _Little did they know that this boy will be the one who will make this miracle happen, soon the characters will take place and the light shall shine once again._

Wait a minute who said that?

_I did but you don't know who I am. That's good I will be the one who will send this off._

Hey wait a minute. I openly put an invitation to this day onward. You can now send me your characters by review but only one character. You must send the following:

Name:

Age:

Job: If any.

Interest:

Reason why you are at school:

Appearance:

And anything else, I also accept supernatural creature species, magicians, hunters and anything else. So please review and you can also give opinions about the story so that it could progress. The limit of characters that will be send to me will be brought out one day when there are to many. So there you have it send them the ending message weird guy.

Congratulations you are now promoted from stranger to weird guy.

_Ack. That shot me like a five caliber gun. But suit yourself next time we shall witness an unexpected event which will give some people a bit of surprise._

See you next time everyone.

Close message.


	3. Terrorist attack!

Author's note: Well I haven't got much reviews but I would like to thank Shuji-senpai for the review. But I am still open for other characters that you will put in the review.

Sean: We need more classmates that will help us in our story or at least save me some trouble thinking.

But you have been having trouble lately. You should take the day of for class today, besides you have a check up for the doctor today. I will let Sam take the act for you.

Sean: Okay, I can't argue with your logic once you put the schedule intact.

Ok Let's Start the Story.

A disaster for the worst.

"_I guess I should go back to class now."_ I said while drinking my milk which I brought at the cafeteria.

I was walking straight for class until I bump into Clair.

"Sorry about that Sam, I have to hurry and get back to class." She said and left with a hurry.

I took my time and looked around before going to class. The trees around the campus are really beautiful today in a perfect weather too. I went back to my classroom to find a terrorist group inside taking my classmates hostage. I went ahead and went outside without anyone noticing but I was noticed and was ordered to go inside. Before I could go inside I secretly got my cell phone and called an ally so that he can help us. But I only let it open and didn't say a word.

"Hello" I heard the other end of my call said.

"Hey kid give as your cell." Terrorist one said.

"I can't give you guys my cell." I said but was punched and dropped my phone. I hope that was enough to make him alarm and come straight towards us with some backup or weaponry.

"Huh piece of trash." He said and destroyed my phone with his foot.

"Hey brother, I think this kid is a foreigner, and that girl that looked like a robot looked like they were with them." The same one who smashed my cell said.

"Is that so, then that makes thins perfect for our act. Bring the two to me I will take care of them." The guy who seems to be the leader said.

We obeyed the order to come to him, if not our classmates will get injured. We only have one chance against them. I just hope he comes here.

Meanwhile…. To one who answered the call?

"**What the hell was that!?**" I said as the phone was crushed.

"Something's up here. I have a bad feeling." I said with a worried look.

"Hey can you cancel my schedule for today." I said to my accomplice.

"Why?" He asked.

"I have some late business coming up. Can you go and handle the police and hospital at our school?" I asked.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Nothing much, just beating the crap out of some people." I said and left to go to my weaponry room at my house where it's hidden to my parents.

"Mom I decided to cancel my schedule today and decided to go to school." I said.

"Is that so then do you need help with something?" She asked.

"No thanks I can handle it myself." I said and went upstairs and grab some equipment.

"Now which to choose, gun, no, katana, no, brass knuckles… I guess this will do, no for armor." I said as I look for good armor.

"I guess this shall do. But just in case I shall have take this stun knuckles with me and tranquilizers just in case." I said and went my way to school.

Back at school.

"So you guys are foreigners huh, we can get a good reputation and money out of you guys." He said while pointing the gun at Clair.

"Get your hands of Clair!" I said and was cut by a knife on the cheek.

"Shut up kid! This is a great opportunity having a cute girl here and with good figure too." He said with luscious eyes.

"You bastard!!" I tried to attack but was tackled down by his other comrades.

"I guess you want to die first." He said.

"!!!"

"We don't plan to let you guys live after we get our money. It's just like what happened a few years before on the bank but unlike them we will kill all witnesses without a problem." He said with a menacing laugh.

"Damn you." I said with almost a whisper.

"Call me all you want but the main point is that you will all die." He said as he gets back to Clair.

"But first we shall have fun with you girls. Hehehhehehehahahahha." He said. Where the hell are you Sean.

Back to Sean.

"I almost forgot this mask." I can't leave without this. I can't reveal my identity to anyone.

"Sean it's time to go, what time do you want me to call the police and the ambulance." He said. Oh by the way I am talking to my accomplice who's name we shall call Nero. Of course his name and appearance also resembles him as well but with a different personality, well to cut it short his my butler.

"20 minutes after I got inside. My classmates shall handle the rest." I said and left with my motorcycle which can turn into an ordinary bicycle and can turn invisible along with alarms just in case I forgot where I park my ride.

"Alright time to send some people back to the abyss." I said and went to school.

Back at Sam.

This is getting to the worse possible happening. The girls are tied up naked and are drug. The boys here are tied up as well but are getting wiped with a S&M equipment. I on the other hand is getting the shit out of me because I was resisting getting alcohol into my throat. I guess if they think I got enough alcohol I might lose it and do as they say but luckily for me I was the known for the "Youngest Alcoholic Child" back on Japan. But I don't know if I can last long, and if I have enough energy to try and throw my holder to the people who are about rape my classmates. Where is he when you need him.

The last bit of alcohol has hit its mark and I threw my captor to the rapist and attack them with the drunken fist style which I recently learned back at Japan. As I hit them hard at their crotch and limbs, but I was once again held down by them and was approach by their leader who received a hard punch earlier at the abdomen.

"That's it child no more mister nice guy. I will put lead on you-"He said but was cut off because a certain someone arrive 5 minutes late.

"I believe that that's my friend you are hurting but enough talk. Let's shed blood on the battle field right now." These certain someone is wearing a mask which is like the one which you use in an opera or something like that but right now I am backing away because his killing intent is forming into a demon. I believe he looks like Amon the prince of wrath.

"Hiya, hatcha, tonha, ha, ranha." He said as he punched the other goons with incredible strength and speed.

"Take this you scum, Fist of oblivion." He said and attacked the enemy with lower jabs.

He took out many of them without trouble but there was one problem. They took Clair whom is still naked as hostage and said to him:

"Stop right now or this girl gets it." He said as he gets ready to his gun.

"I believe that it is you who is to stop." He said and got close to me.

"Now put your gun down or this boy gets it." He said as he points a weird looking gun at me. Wait a minute.

"Have you gun nuts! Aren't you supposed to help us?" I said but was ignored.

"You risk your comrade's life just to stop us." He said.

"Why yes, and I think it's better to sacrifice people than stop me." He said with a maniac tone.

"You're crazy! I am out of here." He said and run to the exit but was stop by this person's tranquilizing gun.

"The light it's going dark." He said before he collapsed.

"I will leave the rest to you Sam." He said and left without a trace.

The police and ambulance came just in time and the person who I was expecting came back and was confused.

"What the hell were you thinking!? I thought that I was going to die." I said as I hold his collar.

"I don't know what you are talking about Sam but if you notice, my clothes are neat and fine without blood." He said. He had a point there, no blood in each side.

"Whoever did it must be a professional." He said and went inside the classroom to clean the mess but was stop by the looks of the naked girls which made him nosebleed and was thought to be attacked and was brought to the hospital.

"_I guess he really wasn't him."_ I thought and picked up my bags so that I can go visit him at the hospital but was stopped by a half-naked humanoid named Clair.

"Wait Sam I will come with you." She said.

"But your clothes are ruined, and you hardly have any spare ones." I said as I was about to leave.

"Luckily I have spare clothes in situations like this." She said and by a blink of an eye wore the clothes which strongly resemble a maid outfit.

"Alright let's go." Minding the clothes, we went to the hospital to check on Sean which happens to be the J**** Hospital near the Co***ban College.

At the hospital.

Sean is the only one thinking of course because he can't communicate with the mask.

"_Was it your doing my mask?"_

"_I thought that I sealed you a long time ago seems that I'm wrong."_

"_I thank you for saving my friends but next time I would like to handle the situation myself."_ I thought and regained conscious.

I was on a bed at a hospital, guess they thought I was attacked or something. On my side was Sam and Clair, my other classmates must have went home because of this traumatizing event. I don't blame them for it but at least they came. Just one problem, I don't like girls wearing made outfits.

"Sean are you ok now." Sam said.

"We were worried sick about you and called your parents. They should be here soon to pick you up." She said. But I looked away because I have a problem with that clothing she is wearing.

"Well I am fine now better get up and go home." I said and got up as the two carry me outside.

There I saw my parents who were worried sick and asked the doctor if I was fine. But I went ahead and ask my friends what happened.

"So are you guys ok, no injuries or such?" I asked.

"We are fine Sean though I think we will have no classes for weeks because of this." Sam said.

"True with this going on some of the students might not come to school for a while." Clair said.

"Well then this is troublesome. I guess I will have a boring day without school for a few days. Care to come over my house and stay for the mean time?" I asked.

They nodded and shared the few days without school with me. Of course I have to explain the situation to the parents of Sam and Clair but it turned out well as for the incident we found out that the leader was just a diversion. The real deal was about to happen but nobody knows when because all the suspects claimed suicide before telling.

"Looks like shit will fall to us next time." I said.

"Yeah but this time we will be ready for it." Sam said.

"Yeah once we finished training." Clair said and we continued our training for our self-defense.

To be continued.

Congratulations The stranger evolve to Nero the Butler.

Nero: What the hell!! Why am I the butler.

Sean: Because I needed some help with my schedule luckily my doctor fixed my teeth just in time.

Sam: Good for you Sean so when shall we have new characters to apply with.

Sean: Apparently Sam you are my main character. The perfect male for the ladies, but it seems that we will have to wait for other characters until someone reviewed a character here. Well we are out of time so let's all send them off.

All: See you guys next time!!

Sean: And hope you review.


	4. Sayonara

Author's note: I think you guys know by now that Sam is the main character and I'm just feeling his shoes but now the time has come. Somebody finally review his character his name is Ryan Omazaki and his creator is mike11208. Thank you so much now we have three transfer students.

Sean: Wait three who are they?

You will know soon enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own school days but I decided to at least make an appearance of her here at my story. It might feel bad for me anyway.

A sudden farewell and a shocking development.

"_Huh I'm in despair, a phrase which belonged to Zetsubou-sensei."_I thought as I try and sleep.

Suddenly the teacher rushed inside with a tired face. The shock woke me up and made me have insomnia again.

"Class today we will have 2 transferees and an exchange student." She said as she catches her breath.

"I know it's been two weeks since the incident but today we shall have happy faces. Come on in you three." She said and the three went in.

The first one was a boy who smiled when he came in. He wasn't nervous and was calm, it look like he was expecting something from the class. His description is I believe he forgot to add the description of what he looks like. Let's just say he wore a hooded jacket when he came in. mike11208 please give me his description.

"Hi my name is Ryan Omazaki, I came from Japan and move here because of my father's jobs." He said as he bowed his head down to us.

My classmates don't know this but when a Japanese person bowed his head it's a sign of respect so me, Sam and Clair stood up and bowed as well. Unlikely this made the class feel left out and all of them bowed as well.

The next who came in was a girl who had light brown hair with a piece of it sticking out. Her eyes were light blue and she had the cute face, but suddenly my body felt a shiver of a sudden Déjà vu of this person. I better watch her carefully. She came in with a mini-skirt uniform which sends many of my male classmates go crazy. Luckily I was there if not this would have been black listed by now. I immediately stood up and tried to use my scary glare at them but was stopped when she introduce herself.

"Sekai Saionji, sorry boys but Ryan-san here is my boyfriend." She said with a cute smile.

"Whaaaaattt!!!!???" All of my male classmates said except for Sam and Alfred because they were not interested in them. I wonder why.

"_Good job Sekai-san but I still don't like you."_ I thought as I glared at her which somehow made a point of understanding that we are enemies.

Congratulations you now acknowledge Sekai Saionji as a rival. You can now have mutual understanding with her.

"_Wait, what did you just said." _I thought but was interrupted by another girl who had a mature body but has blue hair, big breast, and wears glasses. I guess she is an otaku like me but I am not sure.

"I am Megumi." She said and suddenly Alfred stood up which surprised me because this rarely happens to him.

"Megumi is that you?" He asked. She knows her!

"Is that you Alfred, I'm surprised that your hear looks like I will have a fun year." She said as I go what the hell is happening here.

"Well class starting today these three will stay with us until your graduation years. Oh yeah I almost forgot Ryan and Sekai are the transfer students while Megumi here is an exchange student. So that means that we have to send them one of our students to them." She said with a scary grin. I bet I already know what she is thinking.

"_I better get out of here." _I thought as I try and leave but was stopped by Nero my butler.

"Why Master Sean where do you think you're going." He said with a menacing grin.

"Well I was about to leave because I have stomach cramps." I said as I tried to leave once again but again was stopped.

"But young Master you don't have a schedule today to go home." He said still having that grin.

"You don't want me to leave don't you?" I ask.

"…"He still continued that smile.

"_You're betraying me Nero!?"_ I thought as the teacher adds more info.

"Oh by the way the school where you will be sent to is an all girls school. They said they needed a man as a reference to society." She said. I listened to this.

"Guess who will be going there." She said.

"Is it me?" Student A said.

"No it must be me." Student B said.

"Well the correct answer is that it's none of you guys except for Sean. Now everyone clap your hands while we prepare a good bye party for Sean." She said and left for the preparations.

I on the other was stunned and can't move. It was silent until one student says. "Well aren't you a lucky man. The girls there will love you." Megumi-san said. Great now I am more shocked.

"Sean you're going to leave us here." Sam said.

"Wel-"I said but was interrupted by the teacher because the preparations are done.

"Alright Sean here eat up because this will be your final day in this class." She said and forced me to eat.

"But I wan-"Again I was disturbed.

"Young master the ride is ready. You may transfer to your new school now." Nero said.

Before I could say anything I was tied up and was brought to my limousine. Taking me to a new school I don't know. I guess this is the end. Sayonara my classmates.

Sam is now the main lead of the story while Sean is forced to transfer to an all girl's school. Our new friends Ryan, Sekai and Megumi are now the new students of our class. I on the other hand is having a hard time getting along with my new school. I tried hard to not be seen but I always end up found. Sam I leave to you full authority of my classmates, I hope you call me if there is something wrong.

From you good friend,

Sean Emmanuelle San Diego

To be continued.

Well how thus it feel to be forced to a new school Sean.

Sean: Hell.

But Sean its fun to have your own harem of girls, especially at school since you meet them a lot.

Sean: Shut up. It's too early for me to leave but without saying a word, this is definitely tiresome.

Oh well, for now we shall see how Sean is doing in his new school for next chapter.

mike11208 please give me a direct description of your character, I need to know his looks and other qualities that you might add today. Put it in the review okay.


	5. Why me?

Author's note:

Well it's been a while but looks like today is the day to see how Sean is tor- I mean doing.

Sean: You just want to write how miserable I am in that school that's name can't be spoken of.

Well mostly that part and Sam wants to see your hare- I mean your day.

Sean: You were about to say harem there right.

Try not to pay attention to me.

Sam: So Sean-kun why don't we just start your day.

Yeah and besides I will right about your days every Friday.

Sean: Do whatever you want if you know the consequences.

Special Weekly chapter:

Sean's transfer.

"Okay class let's all be seated and let our new classmate introduce himself." The female advisor said.

"My name is Sean. That's all I can say." I said coldly and sarcastically.

"Umm… Sean can you tell us more about yourself?" She asked.

"Okay now let's see. I like to write stories." I said.

"Stories? What kind?" She asked.

"Fantasy and reality type ones. I mostly like fantasy but it's easier if I write reality stories." I answered.

"What stories are you writing so far?" She asked.

"Ma'am that's classified information." I said.

"Okay class I would like you all to ta-"She hardly finished as the crowd of students came to me and ask me questions.

"Oh boy." She said and went to her table. She left me to take this alone didn't she.

"How old are you?" One student said.

"What's your favorite color?"Another one said.

"Why did you come to this school?" Another said. Okay too many questions.

"Ladies one at a time please." I said and they stopped as I got a chair and answered their questions.

"Ok I am 14 years old, this April I will be 15." I answered

"My favorite colors are the primary colors, green, black and white."

"I came to this school because I was forced here as an exchange student." I said lastly but the crowd wasn't satisfied and continued the questioning until lunch break.

At the cafeteria.

"Finally I was able to answer all of their questions, better eat my cup noodles and go." I said as I was eating my noodles peacefully until a girl came.

"Umm… excuse me." She said.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked.

"Could you please accept this chocolate?" She asked. Wait what.

"What day is it today Miss?" I asked while gulfing my soup.

"Today's Feb. 14, Valentine's day." She answered. I cough out the soup as I heard that.

"Umm… then why are you giving the chocolate to me?" I asked.

"That's because you're the only boy in this school and I was wondering if you would accept this because student and teacher relationships here are forbidden." She said. I almost throw up my lunch when I heard the teacher part.

"Okay then does that mean the other girls will be going to me giving chocolates as well?" I asked.

"Y-yes." She answered.

"Tell me what your name is?" I asked.

"Mary Dela Cruz." She answered.

"Well Mary I will accept this chocolate from you. After a month I will return the favor." I answered as I take the chocolate.

"Okay." She said as she handed over the chocolate.

"Can you tell me where the teacher's lounge is?" I asked.

"It's at that way why did you ask?" She said. Unfortunately I was already running towards there.

My fear was correct as a flock of girls chase me as I enter the school grounds. I went to different rooms all having girls in it except for the changing room, gym room, and rest room. I finally made it to the teacher's lounge and with luck because nobody can was able to catch up and I immediately hid inside.

"I hope I don't get caught here." I said.

"Don't worry little boy, your safe here." I voice from behind said. I looked from behind in surprise to see a face you wouldn't normally see in reality.

"My why the surprised face?" He asked.

"Wait you are… Your not suppose to exist!?" I said.

"Well sorry to break it to you but I do exist." He said.

"It can't be ho-" I was interupted.

"It's better you not knowing how. Besisdes if you do not hide here they will find out." He said as he pulled me into a drawer in his desk. I thought this was crazy but changed to surprise when I fell in. It was actually spacious here. Suddenly I heard the girls from the outside.

"Hey teacher is he hiding in here?" One of the girls ask.

"I believe he went that way." I heard him say.

"Thank you sensei." They all said and left.

"Okay kid the coast is clear." He said and I popped my head up.

"Um.. Sensei aren't you-"I was interrupted.

"Now is not the time my child, we have to go back to class." He said.

"But today is a half-day isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes it is and we need you to go straight to class I will catch up later." He said and dragged me out of the lounge.

"Might as well go." I said with a sigh as I go towards my classroom. When I opened the door and turned on the lights I was surprise to see a welcoming party for me.

"Welcome Sean." All of them said.

"Déjà vu." I said as I was still shock of this sudden event.

"Do you like it Sean?" A familiar voice said from behind.

"I bet young master is very surprised." Another familiar voice said from behind.

"A party next door, you could have invited me you know." A strange voice said from behind.

"Yeah but you might lecture in despair again and the fun would be ruined." Another strange voice said.

I looked behind me and saw Nero and four other teachers carrying supplies of food and drinks while coming in.

"Surprise huh little Sean." My advisor said.

"Yeah, I never thought I was going to have a surprise party at school." I said with an awe-struck face.

"Well other than that Sean the dean will like to talk to you later." She said and left to have fun. I guess this is like Negi-sensei's welcome party.

"Kinds of fell nostalgic isn't it sensei." I said.

"Yeah." He said.

"Um.. Sensei can you help me find the dean later?" I asked.

"Okay and I will bring the others as well." He said and we continued to party along.

To be continued.

Well that's a wrap.

Sean: It's an incredibly short version of my day. You didn't even finish all of it.

Sorry but we are running out of time.

Sam: A very unexpected guess will show up next Friday but you know what today is right. So the next time we meet we have 2 pending stories one is my days and the other is Sean's days though he is on a weekly basis.

Sean: It's okay for me as long as your fine Sam.

Alright let's send them off.

All: See you next time.


	6. Unexpected to the max!

Prevoiusly on My School Days Diary…

Sean has been admitted to his new school with only one problem its an all girls school so it happens to be a dream come true to some boys but there is one problem. Sean is not likely taking advantage and is now acting a bit sarcastic towards the girls but unexpectedly he is welcomed warmly by his class. We now return to our friend to continue this story.

Unexpected turn around.

"It's finally over." I said.

"Yeah they party hard." Sensei said.

"Can you guys mind introducing yourselves so that there are no problems on who you are." I said as I am I a little fumed.

"Alright Sean" They all said except for Nero who stayed behind to clean up the mess and this is punishment for dragging me here in the first place.

"I am Nozomu Itoshiki your teacher from next class and your Modern Japanese teacher." He said.

"So can I call you Zetsubou-sensei." I said which made him shock and did what the original Zetsubou-sensei did.

"Zetsubou Shitta! Being called by my old name and by a boy in an all girls school has left me in despair." He said while he was bleeding on the head.

"Man he can't stop doing that every time we are with him." The other teacher said.

"Mind if you introduce yourself first." I said.

"My name is Konoha Inoue, I am your Literature teacher and the advisor of the 1st year class A." He said with a smile.

"You know every time you smile it gives me the chill." Another teacher said.

"Umm… You are?" I asked.

"I am Negi Springfield, your English teacher and advisor of the 3rd year class D. Nice to meet you." He said.

"So all three of you are the only male teachers here?" I asked.

"No not really there are still some male participents here at school but too bad they didn't show up in your party." Negi said.

"Yeah it was a blast. I was surprise that Nero was your butler. Is he taken yet?" Konoha said.

"Strange but he is not I guess." I answered.

"Here we are at the deans office." Zetsubou-sensei said.

"Alright this is where I pa-" I was interrupted.

"Master we need your help a monster just arrive your classroom and took your classmates hostage." He said. Not again.

"This is bad Sean stay here we can handle i-"They were stopped by my sudden killer intent that I am giving out.

"Sensei I have a bone to pick on so can you say to the dean to wait a little longer. Nero I want you to go and get my spell book." I said as Nero went off and went to get my spell book.

"Sean what exactly are you going to do?" Negi-sensei said.

"I am going to send back the creature to where it came from." I said as I hold my mask which came from the chapter terrorist attack.

"That mask isn't tha-" Zetsubou-sensei didn't finish because I wore my mask and ran towards my class.

At the classroom.

The monster is somewhat different to other because this one can turn into a humanoid.

"It's been a while since I last went to this world. I wonder who the one who will stop me this time is." The humanoid monster said.

"You why are you doing this to us?" One person asked.

"It's because I want to, and besides I want my revenge for what you did to my clan." The humanoid answered.

"What are you talking about?" She asked again.

"You wouldn't understand and besides the knight in shining armor is going to arrive anytime soon." The humanoid said and was right because I did came but not in that shining armor she was hoping for but black outfit that is flexible and fir to him.

"So your that one who cause this havoc. You just canceled my schedule to meet the dean." I said with an angered face.

"I don't give a damn if I did that. But I was expecting the boy to be more in the good side but you more look like a bad boy." The humanoid said.

"Well sorry if you didn't see me as much from your imagination but this is more comfortable than the armor set for those barbarians from the old age besides you won't have time to live after this because I am sending you back to the abyss." I said as I pointed my finger at her.

"Let's just see about that." The humanoid said and we started combat.

I swiftly attack it from the side but dodge at the last minute. It then used its ki to send me flying but was stopped by my punch which penetrated the ki. I then jumped and then disappeared which made my enemy surprise then shock when I was right in from of it. I punched its face hard that it flew right outside the classroom. I then decided to call out one of my moves which I call "Rising Dragon" and landed at its gut and redirected at its face. Just then Nero came just in time as the humanoid was stunned.

"Nero give me the book." I said and he gave it to me.

"So this is how it ends ha." It said while smiling.

"Why do you not show resistance?" I asked. It then showed its face to me to my surprise because it was a girl.

"Surprise to see me? I thought you might go all out there and finish me of heartlessly but you show me pity." She said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Mana Quiken. I am the heir to my clan and the last person who live." She said.

"Is that so then." I called out my sword which I called with magic.

"From here on now you are now my servant." I said as I bestow my sword at her shoulder as my way of saying she is now connected to me.

"Why I thought you will send me back to the abyss?" She said.

"I do but I am more aware that you are lonely which make me pity you." I said as I take of my mask.

"From now on you shall accompany me along with Nero as my comrade and servant." I said which made her cry.

"Me lonely? That's a joke I am not lo-"I leaned closer to her and said.

"Your eyes are like mine, I can see the suffering that you went through just to fulfill your destiny." She was now flustered about this.

"Y-you, your just a human, to say that to me a Humanoid monster. Are you insane?" She asked as she looked away from me.

"Yes maybe you're right but even if I am insane it doesn't mean that I will let you go ahead freely in this world. You have to repent your ways and live as a human." I said as I look inside my classroom.

"Fine I can't disobey the winner of this fight." She said and stood up.

"From this day onward I am your servant, use me anyway you want." She said as he looked me in the eye.

"Well then I want you to live as a human like Nero. I got an idea Nero can you be the teacher of Mana?" I asked and he answered.

"Okay master but is it really okay." He asked.

"Yes and I will clean the classroom later." I said as I went back to the dean's office before saying.

"And please erase the memory of the girls for me." I asked but was interrupted by my other teachers.

"We can take of that little Sean." They said and I left it to them.

At the dean's office.

"Sean you have finally come. Do you want some tea while we talk." He asked.

"Yes Mr. Dean." I said as I drink my tea and seat at the unoccupied chair.

"Please call me Jack." He said and I nodded.

"Then I will cut to the chase on why we chose you here." He said.

"That's quick to the point but fine by me." I said as I take another sip of my tea.

"You see Sean we have a low security here as you already have experience right now." He said.

"Well they sent you here out of all the other males in your school because you are the strongest among them and even beat up the terrorist without a scratch." He said. How did he know that?

"We asked of you Sean can you help us protect are cute girls and this school." He said as he bowed down to me and to my surprise the teachers came as well and bowed down to me begging to help them.

"Please don't do that I am human too. Of course I will help but in one condition."

"What is it?" The dean asked.

"Well it's this girl that I fought just now, I want her to be a student here as well." I said which surprised the other teachers except for the dean.

"Okay we will do as you ask." He said and ordered the teachers to take care of the matter and left me and the dean behind.

"Sigh." As I finish drinking my tea.

"Well Sean do you think you can marry my Grand-daughter? You look trust worthy enough to have her." He said.

"What's her name?" I asked

"Mary Dela Cruz." He said.

"She is the one who gave me this chocolate." I said as I got it out of my pocket.

"Well looks like I wouldn't have a problem dealing with you guys now." He said with a little laugh.

"Easier said than done. I don't plan to get married in the future you know." I said as I was about to get outside.

"Oh and by the way Sean you will stay in a boarding house starting today. Here is the number of the room you will stay in of course you have two roommates with you. As for your butler and your servant, I will let them live with you as well." He said as I got the number and left to my class to clean the mess up

To my surprise it was already clean and my bags are now hold by Nero accompanied by Mana. I told them that we will like together in a room in a boarding house. They didn't complain and we went ahead towards the room luckily the dean also gave me the keys to the room and gave the other extra to Nero and Mana. As we went inside I was the girl that gave me the chocolate and another girl who was watching T.V. They were surprise to see me but welcomed us whole heartedly but u collapse from complete exhaustion and got myself sleeping instantly. I do not know what happened after I collapse but I was sleeping comfortably in my sleep.

To be continued next Friday The story of Sean but in the other Days we will return back to Sam and the others.

Well It's finally done.

Sean: You look tired.

Yeah I am, I did an all-nighter for this chapter.

Sam: Sorry about this Folk-kun.

It's alright. Mind sending them of so that I can finally sleep.

Both: Okay see you guys next time.

Finally I will now, snor…..


	7. Boom!

Alright I'm back and ready to make you guys wonder what happened to our friends at the old school. If you guys are wondering what school Sean transferred to he is in High-class girls academy which as you all know is an all girl's school.

Sean: Don't remind me.

Aw is our sarcastic friend lonely?

Sean: I am not lonely I'm just angry for you to transfer me to my worst fears ever.

Strange group: Is that so then why are you crying in your room so much?

Sean: That's because I am quite worried for my friends in my old school. Hey wait a minute who asked that?

Seven Sins: It's us the Seven Sins.

Sean: What!? How did you guys get here? I thought you guys are on the dungeon getting ready.

Pride: Well we are but the author wants us to be special guess to this story.

Are you guys ready?

Seven Sins: Yup ready when you are!!

Alright let's start.

Some things are meant to die.

"_Hello their everyone long time hasn't it but enough about that, we have great news for you."_ said Sam.

"Well we won a dance competition, when the author made the special for Sean." Sam said as he carries some boxes of goods.

"Well right now we are celebrating and having a party, too bad Sean is not around to congratulate us." Right now Sam is at the gate's until a call from his cell phone rang.

"Mushi mushi." He said to the caller.

"Yo Sam-kun, it's been a while so how's your day?" The caller asked.

"Oh it's you; well we just won a dance competition. Great isn't it." I said.

"Wow congratula-"He was stopped when a big bang was heard from the inside of the school.

"What was that!?" asked the caller confused if it's just fake or real of the bang.

"An explosion happened from inside the campus!!" I said as I let go of my goods.

"What!? Sam don't make any reckless-"Sam hang up to the caller and ran towards the explosion hoping it wasn't his room.

Unfortunately it wasn't his room which somehow made him relive for the moment until a certain group of people wearing black hoods and covering their faces with mask showed up as I was about to return to get my luggage.

"Who are you peo-" I was cut off as I was hit it my gut by a punch by one of those people which said something before I went unconscious.

"Hey what did you do that for!?" One said but his town of voice is a little violent.

"Oh nothing much just eliminating some pest." The one who punched me said. It somehow felt weird as I was about to lose conscious until I hear one of they say:

"Hey kid if you want to know who did it then you should know us, we are the 7 s-" I was caught off and rendered unconscious as I felt my body being lifted and I ended up talking to a voice in my head.

"_Hey kid, you didn't get their last message on who they are?" The one with light surrounding him but his face is too blurred for me to see._

"_Yeah they are quite strong to knock you out, but to actually spill the beans. They must've thought that you were a witness." The one with black smoke said to me._

"_Who are you guys?" I ask the two._

"_My name is Lilia your guardian spirit, and the one in black smoke is Lucia." What did they just said?_

"_My guardian spirits? This isn't some manga you know!?" I said as I was floating at Nothingness._

"_Well you got a good point but Sean sent us here just in case something might happen, luckily we made it in time to protect the destruction of your guts." I don't get them._

My mind is slowly drifting away and I am now regaining consciousness. I felt my body being heavy like being pinned to the ground by rocks. I saw Clair to my side holding my hand while the others who are Ryan, her girlfriend Sekai, Alfred who is Sean's right hand man and his cousin Megumi who all stood up when I was awake.

"Sam is you alright?" Ryan said. I nodded but my head still ache though.

"That's a good thing, I found you unconscious when we were heading to check the incident." I guess they didn't saw the men when I was knocked down.

"What happened to the incident?" I asked, suddenly there was no comment.

"…" All of them seem to be trying to say something which they can't tell me.

"Um… Sam-kun, the explosion didn't happen to our classroom but it happened at the Theater Room upstairs. All of our other classmates were there and since we are assigned to get supplies for them we are suspected to mass murder." Clair said as he holds my hand tightly.

"Did Sean-kun know about this already?" I asked.

"We aren't sure. Let's looked at the T.V" Megumi said and turned on the T.V.

"A bombing at OCNHS has been confirmed, there are 39 deaths and 10 minor injuries. It has been announced that the five who were injured are suspected for this incident but it is still a mystery." Said a woman broadcaster as she asks a guard for more info.

"If Sean-dono were to learn about this he might go straight in with a shovel pass through the guards and dig for their bodies' non-stop." Ryan-san said.

"Knowing Sean-sama he might actually do that." Clair said. Since when did Clair address Sean with –sama?

"And here is a boy who is working non-stop as he carries out the bodies, it has been confirmed that he is an old classmate to them. It was confirmed that he isn't a suspect for the way he has done this for about 5 hours now without even eating lunch." The broadcaster said as she viewed the person's face to our surprise it was Sean-kun.

"As expected to Boss Sean, but how did he know about this bombing?" Alfred said.

"I think I know how he got the info." I said as I recall my caller from earlier.

"It looks like this boy isn't even stopping to get even to say anything to us as he comes and returns with rubble, stone, dirt, and dead bodies to the surface." The female broadcaster said again. Suddenly Sean-kun stopped.

"Hey boy what happened?" The woman asked.

"I'm too tired to continue, there are still more inside but I'm too tired to continue." Soon after he said that he collapses and then his butler appeared telling them that he is his guardian and he left along a limousine Sean-kun owned.

"What an inspiring boy. Even though he knows it's too late he still struggles to the very end." The female broadcaster started crying along with other people who witness this.

"As expected for Sean-kun he can really inspire others for his works without problem." Sekai said.

"The people have decided to help finish the job for the boy who left his own shovel inside and his mining kit inside. We will know more tonight about this incident." She said and the news has now ended.

"Looks like Sean-sama thought we might be buried inside. I hope he is fine." Clair said.

"I know his fine but for this to happen." Slowly but surely my body is now able to move without problem.

"Sam-dono it is wise that I send a message to reassure that Sean-dono knows about our safety." Ryan said as he used his cell phone and texted a message to someone who knows Sean-kun.

"For now I need some more rest I guess. I will go to sleep and I will later regain the energy I need." I said as I slowly felt asleep.

Two weeks past by and the incident still left scars to our hearts, even the teacher didn't feel right about this and didn't teach class. Nero-san sends a message that he received the message and is now at peace for his problems. The news still shows the memories of the incident and the honored Sean who inspired many to help out. All of the bodies were found and were each given the respective parents. After 2 days past and we returned back to normal and suddenly we now have a new classmate.

"Class today we now have a new classmate who transferred here from another curriculum. Please introduce yourself." She said as we saw a black haired boy who is a little short.

"My name is Richard." He said.

Now us along with Richard will soon have a happy time together as we wait for more classmates to come.

On another hand.

"Damn him, to earn the respect of the people and the press." One person said.

"Well this is so to be expected but we had no choice, we are only here to finish a job and now that it's done we can now go back to our respective areas." He said and all of them left.

To be continued…

Now I am in need of more OCs to come. Please send us your characters so that you can join us.

Sam: I didn't know you were such a worry wart Sean.

Sean: Sorry but I was worried and hurried there as fast as I could to at least find a survivor.

Ryan: You earned a lot of respect now that you have done that Sean-dono.

Sekai: Yeah you were cool at the same time serious about the situation; it kind of made a good impression of you.

Clair: Sekai-san I believe that Ryan-san is getting hurt by this.

Alfred: Don't worry Clair since the two are already lovers she has no interest to another guy. Oh and starting today I am now a host official but I can still be in the story sometimes.

Nero: Guys times up, time to say good bye.

All: See you on the next chapter.

I believe you guys want to know who those guys were. Well you already know if you were wondering what happened. On the next chapter I will add a new character who is an emotionless person. See you next time.


	8. Killing time

Been a while hasn't it anyone? Well today I shall include my new character and the next chapter shall be an omake about the characters descriptions. Of course I am still accepting pending new characters that will come so don't hold back and send them to me. Of course I need your specific requirements such as:

Name (I accept any names even if I don't know what it means

Age (any age shall do as long as it's not below 3 years old and not over than 10,000 years old.)

Blood type:

Job: (if any also includes student)

Description (make the description look real ok. It includes all facial looks and of course his/her height.)

Personality (Any shall do as long as they will cooperate.)

Skills/spells (like I said I accept any of them as long as there is a description of your skills or spells)

Position at school (This is different from job of course, this is like your chosen state at the school. Example is helping out friends)

Of course the limit for the original owner of the character is 3 so make use of the three characters I am expecting much.

Alfred: I will take over from here.

Okay Alfred but you know being here you will not be in class much.

Alfred: It's ok, it's more fun watching them.

Ok send them a go.

Alfred: Ok here's today story.

A new student who's mind is a dictators

"It's been a while since the last chapter." Sam said as he goes around the campus to find a toy for the boy.

"Unfortunately our author is not in the mood to tell the story right now" Clair said destroying the 4th wall.

"Well any how I found the toy let's go." They went ahead and got back to which they came from the front gate.

"Is this it kid?" Asked our main character Sam.

"Yes" said the boy as he sigh's at relief.

"Well take good care of it now ok." Said our enthusiastic Sam as he returns the toy and the kid leaves.

"You like kids don't you Sam." Clair said.

"Yeah, back when I was a kid I used to get punish for losing my toys so I always never almost play with anybody." He said as he walks towards his classroom.

"Really? Sorry to bring back bad memories." Clair apologizes.

"Well its fine, someone save me that time and gave me many opportunities since then. I am indebted to him for giving me a chance." He said as he gives Clair a smile. Clair smiled back and went inside the classroom but since there is nothing much the teachers can do because of the incident they were forced to self study for the time being.

"Tough to be in National news when your school is seen as dangerous these days." Sam said as he reads a book called A Dog of Flanders.

"Well it can't be helped, I'm still wondering who started the bombing though." Said Ryan who is drinking a can of Coke.

"Yeah they said the suspect isn't captured yet." His girlfriend Sekai said.

"Actually it's more like suspects to me." Megumi said.

"Why?" We all asked though Sam knows the answer but couldn't remember because of amnesia that couldn't be explained.

"Well since because its bombing, doesn't it seem that they need a lot of people to do the job faster and quicker." She answered.

"And your point there Megumi-san?" Asked Ryan.

"Well doesn't it feel weird that even though we already move on and stuff like that we still don't have enough classmates." She said.

"I get your point but even though Sean-kun influenced them they are still afraid about anymore happenings to their children. If you ask me in their case I would not transfer my child to such a dangerous place is what I would say." Sam answered.

"You have a point as well, still we are still troubled if we can still be together at this point because if there are no new students joining us then we will be transferred as well" Megumi said.

"…" All of us went to silence until the teacher came in.

"What are you guys doing there and talking like there's a serious matter? Go back to your seats and I will announce something important." She said and they went back to their seats.

"Okay class starting today we will have a new student in class." She said which made the students a little nervous.

"…" He bowed.

"What?" We all said as we find it strange for an introduction.

"Oh I almost forgot he is quite anti-social and refuses to talk to anyone, his name is Takai Tenshi and he will join us starting today. Please take care of him as I join other matters with the other teachers." She said and left Takai-san at the room.

"…" Silence was in the air as they stare at each other thinking of a way to communicate with him.

"…" Takai gave them earphones.

"What's this for?" Asked Clair.

"…" Takai gestured that we put this on our ears and we did as he asked.

"_Well that was awkward. Sorry that I didn't gave you guys this earlier but I want only my classmates to have those earphones." He said as the group was shocked._

"Wait a minute you can talk!" Sekai said but was stop by a finger on her mouth.

"_Correction I am using telekinesis to talk to you guys. And more importantly you must have that earphone at all cost for it's the only way we can communicate." He said as he takes his seat._

"_So do you guys have any questions you mind to ask?"_ He said as drinks a bottle.

20 minutes later.

"_Well that's it. So how about you guys mind introducing yourselves to me?"_ He said and he introduced ourselves politely.

"_Well starting today let's all be friends, I didn't have any friends before due to some problems. I was like this since I was born so it is kind of a problem. If you guys have any problems just ask me okay." He said as he gives a thumbs up._

The class came to an end as there isn't much things to do because of lack of influence and story ideas. So it's only the introduction of Takai Tenshi. We will learn more about him at the Omake so just you wait.

Alfred: And that's a wrap.

I really have no influence for this today.

Alfred: It's alright but the Omake will be more amazing.

Yeah well then let's say goodbye.

All: Well then goodbye everyone.

I need more influence.


	9. Sean's day

Well looks like I have to rain check my explanation to them because I will make my own question and answer and stick it with my other story. So far it's all returning for our heroes from Sam's side so what about Sean? Well let's go and see.

Why must the times I had go to waste?

Our hero is being depressed because of his lost for his classmates at his old school. So far he has been participating in his class for the past few days but his mind is somewhere else. Though even at this state when quizzes came or test, Sean manages to finish it fast when the teacher just gave it. The more surprising part about it is that it is all correct making the teachers more surprised. Well back to reality.

"I will go outside and get some fresh air." It was a weekend today and Sean can't do anything for the mean time. So he left the room without another word. On the other hand the others are quite worried.

"Master is not feeling himself for the past few days." Nero said as gives some tea to the roommates.

"I am even imagining him committing suicide behind our backs." Mana said as she sips some tea. Then suddenly all of them imagined the worst possible suicide Sean can commit.

"I am really worried now, let's follow him!" Mary said as she gets changed and gets ready for them to leave.

"I think I should stay here in case if Sean comes back." The other roommate named Elena said.

"Okay." The three of them said and left the room.

"Man I think he has a lot of admirers because of his problem. Oh well at least I got the T.V. all for myself." She said as she opens the T.V and watches her favorite T.V. drama series.

We are going to Sean's point of view.

"I guess I should go to the arcade considering I don't have much to do." I said as I went inside the Arcade and from it many games are played and people looking below 18 are playing including some gangsters.

"Well I guess Naruto shippuden 2 shall do for today." I said as I insert a coin and played against a computer. I chose Naruto because I felt like it. Then the game started at the town of Konoha.*

When the game said begin I quickly jumped and use the air combo and send the enemy flying, then I went to his back and did a kick but it turned into a substitute. Getting used to seeing this surprises I immediately tap many times the circle on the joy stick, after a few substitutions I manage to kick the enemy. I then used Naruto's special move and tapped the controls needed to counter the enemy. It gave just a few damage but it will do. When the enemy is down I then charged for chakra and then used Naruto's Rasengan at full power and released it just as the enemy stood up but it was a substitute once again putting waste for my charged chakra. Then the enemy combo me and sent me flying up. Then he reappeared upwards trying to sent me down with his kick. But I substituted it and quickly launched him downward. Then I wnet up and waited for my enemy down below to stand up. When he did I quickly go down and grabbed him from behind sending the winner.

"Too easy." I said as a gangster sat right next to me and said that he wants to challenge me. I accepted and he used Gaara, I used Hinata this time as I have a habit of choosing a girl next after I use a boy. Then the battle commences.

I quickly used block as he jump and tried to use an air combo. Then I used my kunai so that it will send small damage to him as I put some distance then I called on my partner Kiba. It hit him good as I quickly used the up button and called on a barrier, then I got close to the enemy and pressed the triangle and quickly pressed the circle but it turned out to be a substitute. He then called on a wave of sand and quickly knocks me down and then called upon his partner to send poison on me. Luckily the barrier is meant to block all the throwing items except for the bombs and some tags. When I got up I got called upon my partner again to distract my enemy as I charge my chakra , it is a good thing it's a small charge and while Kiba was doing his I quickly used the special of Hinata sending the damage to the red zone*. I then picked up a crystal ball that gives chakra as I wait for my enemy to get up but called his partner first and poisoned my character. While I was poisoned he got his character to use his flying ability and got all the way up.

"You're finished." I said as I got up and then go down and shocked my enemy as I finished him at the top. He should be good boy and just left loosing this battle. Then the gangster said he wanted a rematch. This time I used Rock Lee because his my favorite player. The enemy then choose Naruto hoping for a come back. Unluckily for him I know he has already signed his death warrant.

As the game began I quickly used my partner Ten-ten so that she can stop the enemy from doing attacks. I then used Rock Lee's special ability and opened his Gates. I quickly pulverized my enemy and sent him a back attack sending him flying to the other side of the wall. He then got up but before he could do an attack to me I quickly used an air combo and sent him flying back to the wall. He then used Kakashi to attack me but misses because Kakashi can only do an uppercut. When he stood up I quickly used my character's special and send him straight to Game Over.

"Well then I shall go now." I said as my enemy was there crying. Hehe, he should have thought twice to use Naruto in the first place.

"Well were to next?" I said as I look all over the street and found a convenient store called 7eleven.

*On the other side of the party.*

"Master sure is heartless towards his enemies even at games." Nero said as he looked at the defeated Gangster.

"He should have thought twice using Naruto in the first place, in the game Naruto is probably a bad choice when fighting Rock Lee" Mana said as she was in a disguise.

"Man that Gangster sure is crying." Mary said as she wiped of her sweat from the easy battle Sean did.

"Uh, girls let's go. Master is going to a convenient store now." Nero said and walked to where Sean is going and the two followed.

*Back to Sean*

I got myself a can of coca-cola and a hot dog and sat at the table of the convenient store. I was getting a little hungry so I ate. Then I felt a disturbing presence from my back and looked.

*Back at the party*

The three of them quickly hid at the bush.

"Master can sense our presence rather late today huh?" Nero said as he hid at the cramp bush.

"No surprise there since he was pretty down. It's a good thing there's a bush here or we will get caught." Mana said as she was also hiding.

*Back to Sean*

"That would be 175.00 please." She said and I gave the money, I decided to buy some soft drinks for us to drink since it becomes a habit of mine to buy some drinks when I was out. On the other hand I can still feel the disturbance from my back. I wonder if it was my imagination.

"Well better head back." I said as the sun was about to set but was stopped by a group of Gangsters.

"You-"I disrupted him.

"Oh shut up and let's get this over with." I said as I place my groceries to the floor and put on a stance.

"Charge!" They said as and came at me.

I grab a close by gangsters arm and quickly lifted his whole body and used it to ram down the other up-coming attackers. I then throw him and knock some group of gangsters. Then all of them brought out their bats and started attacking me with them but unfortunately for them I am getting used to those weapons a destroyed the first row of bats in an instant. The rest of the group quickly laid down there bats in shock of seeing me destroy there bats in an instant and brought out there knives. They then charge at me at a stabbing position but I kicked them away sending them knockout then the leader called to me. He was holding Mary as hostage.

"Hey boy, if you don't stop now I will-"I disrupted him again but in a more killing like way as his knife was sent flying.

"Now you have gone too far." I said as I pointed my gun that came out of my pockets.

"Nobody takes my friend hostage and gets away with it." Personal note before it gets dirty, there just BB guns.

*A few minutes later*

"Damn… You…!" The leader said as he was left unconscious to the ground as blood began to drown them.

"That's what you get for using my friend as hostage." I said as I put away my BB guns. Then I picked up my groceries.

"You know you three you should have hid more better if you ever going to try and follow me, especially when I got outside." I said as I left first.

*Back at the Dorm*

"Welcome back Sean!" Elena said as she was watching some T.V.

"Yeah, want some drinks I brought them when I was out." I said as I got some cups out. Then after a few drinks the others came back.

"Ah welcome back." The both of us said.

"Yeah were back." The three of them said.

"So how was your day?" Elena asked them but they all looked away as I take a sip of my drink once again.

*Somewhere at a hospital*

"Well looks like you all are not that terribly injured but how can that happen from a whole group of them?" The doctor ask as he looks at the group.

To be continued.

Well now that I don't have time left I will go now and prepare for my Question and Answer series. Well see you guys next time.

*The note means on the Konoha is the main village of the PS2 version of it and I play it in the Japanese version.


End file.
